


Other World

by TribeMember



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami is Canon, Saveing world, Shipping, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeMember/pseuds/TribeMember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Get back here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other World

**Author's Note:**

> Normal life, but not for too long. Kiddnaping, action, plot twists. Too much to say just read :)  
> I wish you'll enjoy and like it. :)  
> Have fun.

I go to next guests. My best friend Gabriela and our common friend from primary school, Alice gave me a hug and wish me all the best. I just smiled, I heard only half of this because of loud music. DJ who my parent invited was pretty good. I wondered if he take part in karaoke competition later. I laugh quietly. Unexpectedly I felt two pairs of long and hard arms hugging me from behind. It was my two older “brothers”, Chris and Patrick. We are not biological siblings, we are just very close friends.  
-Happy Birthday! –they shout together  
-Thanks guys! – I thanked and started to introduce them to other guests  
Suddenly the music died. Rest of guests came on terrace. They stand around me and Bart, my mom’s fiancé. They started to sing “Happy Birthday” song. I felt my cheeks get redder then they should. I smiled and lower my head. My mom, like always looking perfect, and Luke, my boyfriend, brought pretty big birthday cake with candles. Cake had two floors and the flavor was chocolate. We love chocolate. On the top of it was a picture made of icing. That was our favorite picture, Bart in cowboy hat with confused face and me in captain cap. We both felt tears coming to our eyes. I gave him a one arm hug and together we blow the candles. Everyone started shout, clap and laugh.  
Moments like this are amazing. Can they happened more often and stay longer?  
No.  
I didn’t have time to hug my mom, who was either crying, when military helicopter flew from behind our building. Doors on left side had open. Everyone was in shock. Sound hit me after the event, when half of people was unconscious on the ground. I saw in different of their bodies little arrows. Few second later I was the only wan still standing and alive. I was just standing and staring at sniper wide-eyed.  
Next surprise. Three men tied themselves to helicopter and fell down. I saw only their eyes. They were deep green. I made few steps back. They jumped on me. I didn’t even ran to still open doors when hard covered in gloves hands catch me. Two man hold me in place and third tie me round waist and arms. I felt hard tug. When they sat me on hard helicopter floor I saw all terrace. It was horrible view, like from some horror movie. Guests, family and friends was lied on the ground without life. That was the last view I saw. One of kidnappers covered my eyes with dark head-scarf. They handcuff my hands and legs. I wanted to move but someone gave me to smell chlorophyll. Past few moments of slow fight I fainted.  
I woke up on other floor. Hard, made of smooth stone floor. The wind was delicate, smelled little salty. I felt shiver going through all my body. I made fists tried to woke myself. I moved my neck, bend my legs and arms a little. I was free, no handcuffs or ropes. I sat a little and tried to stand up, but I failed. I open eyes. Light from sun blinded me for a moment.  
-She woke up!  
Voice belong to kid, near eleven year old girl.


End file.
